


Frame Perfect

by W33hawken



Series: Danganronpa stories [12]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Multi, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W33hawken/pseuds/W33hawken
Summary: Hajime and Sonia share a moment after the 5th trial.





	Frame Perfect

The ocean waves crash against his feet. At night, devoid of sunlight, the sea was basically oblivion. Dark, endless, and all encompassing.  
  
Hajime didn't like the ocean very much. But never had looked more inviting than it did now.  
  
Another step.  
  
Really, why bother with this anymore? It was just going to keep going. The timer was likely a bomb, and they'd die anyway. Not that he minded at this point, but he didn't want to wait any longer.  
  
Not one person he got to say goodbye to. Not **him.** Not **her** either. And the one time he had a chance, he could barely muster up a coherent sentence. No surprise there. Not like he amounted to much in the first place. He thought he was missing a talent, when in reality, he had none. He never belonged in the first place.  
  
Warmth spread to his ankles as the calming sound of the ocean filled his ears. It felt nice. Way nicer than that feeling he had earlier. The one still lingering.  
  
It wasn't sadness, he was intimate with that feeling already. It wasn't anger, he definitely had his fair share of that. Certainly not happiness, never that. It wasn't even disappointment, that soul crushing feeling when he learned the truth of himself. It was... nothing.  
  
Could you consider an absence of feeling a feeling in and of itself?  
  
Another step. Halfway up his leg at this point. Just keep swimming forward, and don't look back. That's what he had to do. That's ALL he had to do. And he'd be free.  
  
He tried. Tried to go forward.  
  
_I really wanted a record of myself as you see me... So...when we're finally able to get out of here, together, maybe we can..._  
  
God damn it.  
  
_Please, don't forget... From the bottom of my heart...I am truly in love with the hope that sleeps inside you._  
  
He was so close. Just, for once in his life, please, just let him commit to SOMETHING.  
  
_Bye everyone...It's okay...A shining future will always be waiting for you. It's true...it's absolutely true...Cause...I know._  
  
  
**_...Don't ever forget about me. Even after you get out of here..._**  
  
He turned around, and stormed back to the beach. His wet feet caught sand as he walked back, and normally he'd find that annoying, but he just didn't care. He's so tired of caring it's unreal, but then again, what part of this has been real?  
  
All of it, as much as he absolutely loathed it, was undeniably real.  
  
His throat burned as he felt his legs give way. Dropping to the floor, he pounded his fist over and over against the sand. It splashed everywhere, but he just didn't care.  
  
Their smiles. Their frowns. Their agonizing expressions. Every detail was seared into his memory, the good times and bad.  
  
Then, feeling.  
  
It was an unbearable wave of agony to be sure, but it was feeling nonetheless. He chuckled a bit, partly due to how pathetic he was, and another part because he could've sworn he had no more tears left to shed.  
  
Choked sobs as he cried out to nothing. He looked up at the abyss, and reached out to it. Calling to no one.  
  
The one's he called out to would never answer him anyway.  
  
But someone did.  
  
Quietly, they took a seat next to him. He didn't notice at first, too caught up in the unfairness of reality to be aware of his surroundings. The pain in his throat that he was sure was shot. The rough, cold sand against his knees.  
  
Eventually, a hand was placed on his back. A sick part of him, the one that yearned for the oblivion in front of him, hoped that hand would take away the pain for good.  
  
The touch was far too gentle for something of that nature.  
  
He looked back through blurred vision to find a sea of blonde. Had he not known better, his first assumption would be Fuyuhiko. But the yellow extended far past shoulder length, giving him an exact idea of who it was before he even wiped his eyes.  
  
Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around her, trembling. She wordlessly held him back, matching his sobs with quiet sounds of agony of her own.  
  
He didn't know how long they stayed like that, but it felt like an eternity. Time seemed to slow since they left.  
  
Guilt washed over him. Could he have saved them? Had he known beforehand, would they still be here?  
  
He waited for her grip to slack, and pulled away. Her usually graceful and perfect face was puffy, stained with recent sorrow.  
  
"S-sorry, I didn't mean to hold you like that without permission."  
  
Sonia shook her head, smiling despite the pain.  
  
"Ah, don't worry. I held on, after all."  
  
He felt obligated to mirror her expression, so he did, cracking a smile of his own.  
  
That hurt most of all. He didn't like being happy. Not without them. It didn't feel right.  
  
They sat side by side in silence, listening to the sounds of the waves. Then a thought occured.  
  
"Did... I wake you up?"  
  
A dumb question. Naturally, she giggled at it.  
  
"No, please do not fret. I was already out and about. I... couldn't sleep. Not after that."  
  
The events of earlier that day repeated in his mind. He shoved them away.  
  
"Did you see, then?"  
  
A slow, pitying nod. He ran his hands through his hair, a pained laugh escaping him.  
  
"I can't even do that, huh? I mean, I'm not surprised, I can't do anything! I'm not even supposed to be here, why am I here?! I'm not like you, not like them, so why did they, did YOU, put up with me?!"  
  
A hiccup.  
  
"J-just some unimportant trash that happened to be a stowaway."  
  
More silence, his hands furiously running through his scalp to give them something to do.  
  
"Is... that truly how you view yourself?"  
  
He looked up at her. The pained smile was replaced with a genuine look of hurt.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, Hajime..."  
  
She took his hands in hers, rubbing the back of his palm with her thumb.  
  
"No one would've wanted you to give up like that. Not me, not Komaeda, not Koizumi, and certainly not..."  
  
The name she was going to say died in her throat, but he got the picture.  
  
"And not only that, we need you. I need you. We cannot afford another loss. Especially you. You've been helping every single one of us out. Fuyuhiko speaks highly of you. Kazuichi calls you his 'soul friend', and Akane adores you. Even if you're origin is nothing like ours, it doesn't deter from the fact that you're special to us. Doesn't that matter?"  
  
He hadn't thought about them. Of course he didn't. He was selfish. He should've tried harder, or at the very least have said something to Chiaki to comfort her, ANYTHING would've been better than just standing in disbelief.  
  
**"Hajime."**  
  
He snapped to attention, her voice becoming sharp.  
  
"No one blames you for anything, so don't you dare blame yourself. We wouldn't even be alive had it not been for your efforts. So you can't give up now. If not for them, for me. Please?"  
  
Her eyes had softened, almost as if she was begging.  
  
How could he say no, when she looked so helpless?  
  
"Alright. But, I don't know what to-"  
  
She shushed him, cutting his incoming ramble off.  
  
"None of us do. But, that's okay. We have each other, do we not?"  
  
"Y-yeah-"  
  
"Then whatever comes, we face it as one. Is that clear?"  
  
He nodded, wiping his eyes.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Her regal persona came off, winding down to a soft expression again.  
  
"I'm glad. Now, let us go. We need rest to be able to face whatever comes with our full strength!"  
  
She got up, pulling him by the arm. Hajime stumbled a bit, gaining his balance, before letting himself be guided away. He looked back towards the ocean one last time.  
  
For a second, he saw them. Each with a supportive smile. And that was enough to let him know he could keep going.


End file.
